Should I stay or should I go?
by juju0268
Summary: Belle is caught in the infinate forest, Rumple says he only wants to help, but does the price he want best for him or Belle?
1. Chapter 1

Belle ran through the woods for what seemed like forever. All the trees seemed to be closing in on her as dodged the sharp branches that reached out like claws to grab her and rip her delicate skin. The evil Queen had set her will against Belle's father for his Kingdom and when King Maurice had not relented Regina had killed him with one fatal stroke of her dagger. The Evil Queen had laughed at Belle's attempts to avenge her Papa with a sword she could barley lift. Belle knew this was a fight she could not win, so she fled the castle. She had made a dash for the woods, she was quite familar with them having played in them as a child but something was very wrong, it seemed the Queen had done something to them, they looked very different, in fact everything looked the same, no matter how far she ran, she would come back to the same clearing.

Belle finally stopped, she could run no further and it was getting her no where, darkness was closing in fast and she was obviously lost in some spell, either way she was trapped, she plopped down on a fallen log she had run passed several times and tried to regain her sences.

The forest was luminious and the trees tall and crowded, very little sun light filtered through leaving Belle in shadow. Since almost no light hit the forest floor that meant little or no grass grew, so the ground was hard with very little growth, that meant if she was to spend the night out here there would be nothing to keep her warm. Belle sighed as she rested, trying to formulate a plan for getting herself out of here.

"Having trouble dearie?" A shrill voice caused Belle to jump and spin around in shock at the little man sitting on the same log as she. "Who are you" Belle asked, jumping up from her seat to face the creature before her.

"Why I'm here to help you of course, the name is Rumplestiltskin" he said with an overly magestic bow. "And who might you be my pet?"

"My name is Belle, from Avonlea" Belle gave a slight curtsy to the strange being before her. she had never seen such a person, she had heard tales of the mysterious Rumplestiltskin, a great sorcerer that knew all and saw all. He wasn't as tall as she would have thought, but he looked like he could be quite menacing if need be. He stood before her all dressed in black leather that left nothing to the imagination. His skin was an unusual color, a mixture of green and gold with what appreared to be scales all over, His longish hair hung long around his face that held a gleeful smile like he knew something no one else could have ever geussed.

"You my dear are in the infinate forest" as he said this his whimsical hands did more of the talking than he did as he gestured around them. "No one gets out of here, well, no one except me" he snickered at this like it was his own private joke. Belle didn't see anything funny, she frowned at him. "Well, I will" She said with her chin held high, her determination was quite sweet thought the sorcerer as he sat back down on the log and watched her stomp off, but all too soon she came back around the other side. "What is this place" she said as she stared at him in shock, "How did you get there when I just left you back there" she pointed behind her in amazment.

Rumple could barley surpress a giggle of glee at the confounded look upon the beauty's face as she marched right up to him with no fear. "You are in this with her aren't you" Belle accused, wagging her finger at him. Rumple widened his eyes in his innocence,"Of course not dearie, I'm only here to help ."

"Right" Belle said , as she began to realize her grave situation. "Well, what do you have in mind?" Belle sat on the fallen, rotting log as she began to pull up her skirts to examine the scraps that ran up and down her legs. She was exposing way more of her creamy flesh to Rumple than she should have which was having quite the effect on the man. Rumple almost began drooling as he beheld the display before him, with out a second thought he already knew the price that he would set for this woman to be free of the forest, no question about it, he knew.

"A deal of course" Rumple said sounding just alittle too sinister as the words slid out of his mouth. "A deal, what kind of a deal?" Belle asked, her curisioty peaked. "The kind that benefits us both" he said with a smile.

xoxoxoxoxox

so what do you think? Is it worth my time to pursue this story? What do you think the deal is that rum has in store for our Belle, should it be something naughty?


	2. Chapter 2

"Well then name your price Rumplestiltskin" Belle approached him seeminly unafraid. Rumple was a bit taken back, he expected fear, more desperation, something other than the bold reaction he got. Belle closed the distance between them, reaching out to run her hand up and down his leather jacket, feeling the texture of it.

Rumple made a low growl deep in his throat, "I need a caretaker for my rather large estate, You would fit the bill nicely, come with me, be mine...forever."

Belle didn't even blink, she leaned close to his ear, "I have no doubt that you do indeed have a very large estate" she said looking down at his impossible tight leather pants," But,Forever is a very long time for one tinsy, winsy favor, I have, well, let's call it a counter offer shall we say, How about one favor for one night." He shivered as her breath tickled his ear with warmth. He leaned his head back to peer into her deep blue eyes with his large, green orbs, they were almost nose to nose.

Rumple's jaw was slack, this was not how a desperate maiden in dire need of his services should act. She was suppost to be stunned, taken back, terrified at the very least of giving herself to a monster.

" Well then dearie" he said lifting her chin with his fingers, "Let's have a look at you to see if you are worth my time." He backed away from her, encircling her form. For the first time Belle felt alittle apprehensive. Rumple stood behind her as he raised a lock of her hair to his face, taking note how soft it felt. He tugged on it pulling Belle's head back but not hurting her. Belle closed her eyes letting him have his way. Rumple steped closer, wraping his arm around the girl's waist pulling her into him. He pulled all of her hair to one shoulder so that he could whisper in her ear. " Tell me my pet, have you ever been with a man before" as he spoke these words in her ear his hands slowly reached for her breasts, lightly palming them as she leaned into him. Words escaped Belle as his hands touched her so intimately, his fingers gently dancing over her soft nipples making them come alive. Belle was indeed still a maiden for her father had made sure of that but she was not ignorant of everything. Her bethrothed Gaston had schooled her in the arts of what men desired from women, and although he had not taken her madien head , opting to wait for thier wedding night for such an occasion, he had been very thorough in his training of Belle. She could only shake her head.

Belle gasped as Rumple spun her around roughly to face him, pulling her flush with his body so that she could feel his hardened member pressing against her belly. "You wouldn't mind if I see for myself would you, it's not that I don't believe you of course, but one can never be too careful with these kinds of deals." Belle's breathing caught in her throat as she felt him take hold of her skirt, gathing it up in his hand. His eyes never left hers, gaging her reaction at his hand snaking up her shapley leg. As he reached the top of her thigh he couldn't help himself as he reached around with one hand and lightly squeezed her bottom while firmly holding her too him with the other. Belle gasped as he examined her, working his way to her core. She closed her eyes as his hand brushed across her curls and sank lower feeling for her opening. Gaston had touched her there before as well, masaging her and working her up into a frenzy as she squirmed under him trying to understand the heat she felt when she was touched there. The same feeling was comming back as Rumplestiltskin gently inserted his finger inside of her, he didn't go far, just enough to determine how tight she was. "Good" he purred in Belle's ear as she bit her bottom lip trying to be still as he gave her nether region alittle squeeze before releasing her .

He kept his arm around her waist and for that Belle was thankful because if he had let go Belle was sure her legs wouldn't have been able to hold her up. "Do, do we have a deal" Belle said breathlessly as she watched him put his finger in his mouth sucking on it lightly, tasting her essence upon it. "Indeed we do" Rumple said as he clutched her to him, and with that they vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Rumplestiltskin reappeared in his sleeping quarters with a very stunned Belle. When he released her, she fell back unsteadily, landing on his bed. Rum took a step back, taking in the view of the very fetching beauty looking disheveled in his bed.

He started undoing the clasps on his jacket. Belle could see the look in this man's eyes as she held up his hands in protest, he was a predator and he had cornered his prey.

"Let's wait for just a minute hero, I could use a drink first." Rumple never took his eyes off his prize or stoped undoing his jacket, he took it off and pitched it over the chair.

"What's wrong dearie, having second thoughts?" Although the thought didn't detour him, he continued on to his shirt. "I gave you my word" Belle said as she pulled herself up to her knees in the bed, edging toward the now shirtless sorcerer.

"but there isn't a time limit is there, we can at least have a drink first, right?"

"Yes dearie" Rumple said narrowing his eyes. "Would tea do or do you require something with alittle more, shall we say, kick to it?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you." Rumple rolled his eyes at the princess. In an instant of time a tea tray appeared at the bedside table beside Belle. "Thats amazing" Belle exclaimed. "Glad you like it" Rumple shot at her, amused at her reaction to his magic.

Rumple sprawled out in a chair by the fireplace and watched Belle make her tea. she offered to make him a cup but he just shook his head at the cup, he prefered his reward for services rendered first. Belle stared at him over the top of her cup, his eyes were black and mysterious looking as they examined her every move. Very slowly Belle put her cup on the table, never taking her eyes off of him she began to undo her dress. She knew what was expected of her. Gaston had urged her to learn ways in which to please him once they were married. She didn't care much for the man but women seldom had much say so in who they wed, especially princesses. Still he wasn't horrible to her, just a shallow soul with much more interest in getting what he wanted than giving it.

Belle had been a fast learner and was told by her betrothed that she was very good at it. Actually Belle was a bit curious, the only man she had ever seen was Gaston, who in truth was not all that impressive, but she had no comparrison, untill now. She started walking over to his chair as she came out of her dress, standing before him in a thin gause shift.

suddenly she turned and walked back to the bed, grabbing a small pillow. Rumple looked puzzled for a fraction of a minute till she pitched it down on the floor between his sprawled legs.

The sorcerer felt alittle jittery all of the sudden, he didn't expect such a bold little princess, he even expected her to cry or try to talk him out of thier agreement, any number of things but this, unexpected...not unwanted, just surprised.

Belle knelt infrount of him, looking up into his dark eyes that stared into her soul. She began undoing the laces on his boots, never taking her eyes off of him. She pulled off the boot with ease and worked on the other till Rumple was clad only in his leather pants. She reached for the clasp of his pants but as quick as lightning he caught her wrist and hauled her quickly up into his lap, much to her surprise.

"My turn, pet" he whispered into her ear, tickling her skin with his hot breath. Slowly he captured her shift and tenderly lifted it off her body as she held up her arms to aid him. She was layed bare before him, her breasts peaked with hard nipples, begging for his mouth, he didn't disapoint them. He smiled at the sharp gasp Belle let escape as he took her into his mouth, he wasn't gentle with her but held her firm in his grasp as he explored one nipple then the other, Belle held on to his hair for support but also to hold his head where it was at presently . She could feel his eagerness growing hard against her as his hand griped at her backside, grinding her against him. Everything about him felt different than Gaston.

Finally Belle's head cleared and she pulled away from him to slide her body over his and down to the floor untill she was on her knees before him. Rumple could only grip the arms of the chair, trying to keep himself still as Belle undid his pants, freeing his rock hard member. Secretly Belle wondered if he was the same color everywhere, well she got her answer, yes, he was. Everything about this man was different than Gaston. His skin was so unususal, it glittered with what looked like gold dust, she wondered if she put her mouth on him would he taste different or perhaps would the gold dusting come off, she decided to see.

It was Rumplestiltskin's turn to gasp as his head feel back against the back of the chair, his hands gripping the arms of the chair till his knuckles turned white, a moan escaped his lips as Belle took him fully in her mouth. Belle closed her eyes and lost herself in the feeling of him, he was much thicker than Gaston, Belle worked on him till Rum was pushing his hips up toward her as she worked on the head, Rum felt like he couldn't hold on much longer and stopped her, scooping her up he took her to the bed, gripping her thighs .

Belle wrapped her legs around his waist as he lay her down on the bed capturing him. Rumple caught her mouth in a searing kiss as he pressed him self against Belle's small opening . "don't hurt me" Belle moaned into Rum's ear as he trailed kisses along her neck. "I have no intention of it dearie" He purred as his mouth traveled down to her breasts causing Belle to arch into him. Rumple didn't stay there long before he was sliding down the legnth of Belle's body till he found what he wanted. Rumple could have worshiped her like this for days, she tasted like honey to him. He raised up once to see her all sprawled out before him with her head back and her mouth open, he worried her tender bud till she was screaming for him not to stop, then as her first orgasim hit, Belle's only thought was that she'd surely die if he wasn't in her that minute, pain be dammed, it hurt alot worse with him not inside her, the aching was unbearable, he had turned something on inside her that couldn't be ignored any longer. "PLEASE" Belle begged as she pulled him up to her so that they were flush against each other .

"This might sting."

"I don't care."

Rumplestiltskin pushed into Belle's opening, she tensed. "It has to be dearie" Rum said as he looked at her panic stricken face. Belle nodded her head and closed her eyes, Rum's mouth came crashing down on her's as his tongue sought entrance into her waiting mouth, Belle opened her mouth to him and at the same moment he breeched her sex, pushing past her barrier, causing her to cry out into his mouth as he held it captive in a fierce kiss. Belle whimpered untill the red hot pain deep in her belly started to subside, Rumple tried to hold still, giving her time to recover somewhat and sure enough Belle began to move her hips ever so lightly against him.

Rumple pulled out of Belle somewhat only to sheathe himself in to her deeper, causing her to moan loudly. Instinctivly Belle wrapped her legs around Rum's waist as he pushed hard into her again and again making Belle cry out in pleasure, she begged him to go in harder, he obeyed untill at last Belle screamed out another release as her walls milked every last drop of seed from Rumplestiltskin till he lay exhausted and spent on top of her.

Belle lay under him, breathing in the scent of him as his face lay buried in her neck planting light kisses under her jaw and around her ear, causing her to giggle as she rubbed her hands up and down his shoulders and back. "That wasn't so bad was it dearie?" he whispered in her ear. "Umm" Belle moaned, "It was good" she breathed in his ear.

Soon they slept, Rumple curled up against Belle's back, after all there wasn't a time limit was there?


End file.
